Our Bond
by Just-Sky
Summary: Keduanya terlahir ke dunia dengan takdir yang sangat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi. Namun sejauh apapun perbedaan itu, hubungan darah di antara keduanya akan terus mengikat mereka berdua menjadi satu. Karena sedari dulu sudah ditetapkan kalau Tetsuya adalah milik dari Akashi Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou adalah milik dari Akashi Tetsuya. Tapi, sejauh apa ikatan itu bisa bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU,OOC, Slash, incest, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

**OUR BOND**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Pernah sekali seseorang mengatakan kalau hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, selalu berada di tangan manusia untuk menentukan mana yang baik dan yang buruk, mana yang akan mereka pilih nantinya. Tapi manusia yang sebenarnya memiliki hidup di genggamannya tersebut banyak yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka melakukan apa yang menurut mereka benar, namun secara realitas belum tentu hal itu benar. Hidup memang pilihan, namun sebuah pilihan itu tidak akan ada yang bisa mengingkari takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh yang Kuasa, tidak peduli seberapa keras manusia sudah berusaha untuk mengubah hidupnya dalam pilihan itu, tetap saja hasil akhirnya itu tidak akan berubah. Takdir sangat kejam, begitulah kesimpulan dari mereka yang tetap tidak bisa mengubah hidupnya. Meskipun mereka telah mencoba untuk memilih hal yang benar.

Bagi Tetsuya, hidup adalah perjalanan sementara takdir adalah batas akhir. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan apapun meski berbagai kesulitan terus melintas di dalam hidupnya, karena baginya yang terpenting adalah apa yang ia jalani saat ini, bagaimana keputusan akhirnya itu pun ia serahkan kepada Tuhan.

Dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang sangat harmonis 15 tahun yang lalu adalah berkah bagi Tetsuya, kedua orangtuanya begitu menyayanginya dan terlebih lagi ia dilahirkan bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Iya, Tetsuya memiliki seorang kakak kembar yang begitu mencintaianya sama seperti Tetsuya mencintai sang kakak. Bisa dikatakan hidup remaja berambut biru langit tersebut sangat sempurna, ya… begitu sempurna. Tetsuya memiliki kedua orangtua yang saling mencintai, kakak yang menyayanginya, serta dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang bergelimpang banyak harta. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan sangat cemburu, mereka akan mengatakan kalau Tetsuya memiliki banyak hal, sungguh anak yang beruntung.

Hanya saja, apakah mereka tahu kalau hidup seorang Akashi Tetsuya itu tidaklah sesempurna yang mereka lihat? Apakah mereka tidak pernah mengenal istilah kalau hidup seseorang tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya? Atau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna? Masih banyak lagi yang bisa Tetsuya gambarkan mengenai dirinya, namun dibalik semua kesempurnaan dan kepahitan dalam hidupnya, ada satu hal yang sangat Tetsuya syukuri. Ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini, meskipun itu hanya sementara dan lebih singkat dari kebanyakan orang.

"Tetsuya." Panggil sebuah suara yang begitu familier di telinga remaja itu, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan matahari terbenam yang ia lihat dari balik kaca jendela di ruangan itu, ia menoleh sedikit ketika pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi memperlihatkan sosoknya, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman lembut terkembang di wajah Akashi Tetsuya yang selalu terlihat datar tersebut.

"Sei-kun." Gumam Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang masih samar di wajahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika orang yang bernama Sei-kun tersebut mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya? Apakah sudah mendingan dari kemarin?" tanya kakaknya dengan suara lembut.

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, terlalu senang karena sang kakak mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya di rumah sakit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dokter mengatakan padaku kalau kau boleh pulang ke rumah malam ini." Ujar sang kakak lagi, ia mencium kening Tetsuya sekali lagi dan membiarkan Tetsuya menikmati kehangatan kecil yang berasal dari ciuman singkat tersebut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut mengangguk singkat, ia merasakan tubuh sang kakak duduk di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidurnya yang ada di rumah sakit, dan ia pun bisa merasakan sang kakak melingkarkan sebuah lengan kekar di pinggangnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua terasa begitu dekat. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kakak, dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Seijuurou-kun." Gumam Tetsuya lirih, ia membiarkan kakaknya merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou dengan suara sama lirihnya dengan Tetsuya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala adiknya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya adalah sepasang anak kembar yang dilahirkan dari pasangan Akashi Seishirou dan Akashi Tetsuna 15 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun mereka dilahirkan sebagai saudara kembar, paras dan peringai keduanya sangatlah berbeda bagai bumi dan langit. Bila Seijuurou lebih mirip dengan sang ayah yang memiliki rambut merah merah menyala, maka sang adik mewarisi paras manis dari sang ibu. Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan kondisi fisik pun mereka berbeda pula. Kalau Seijuurou terlahir sebagai anak yang sangat kuat, maka Tetsuya adalah sebaliknya. Tetsuya dilahirkan memiliki tubuh yang lemah, sehingga tidak heran kalau ia sering keluar masuk dari rumah sakit, rasanya rumah sakit lebih mirip rumah kedua bagi seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Perbedaan demi perbedaan selalu ada di dalam diri kedua saudara kembar tersebut, namun mereka berdua adalah sepasang kakak adik yang begitu dekat, bahkan kedekatan itu terkadang melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan kewajaran, namun baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou yang memanggil namanya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya lagi.

"Iya, Sei-kun?" balas Tetsuya dengan suara kecil, kedua matanya masih terpejam sementara wajahnya masih terbenam pada leher Seijuurou.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujar Seijuurou seraya mengucapkan sebuah permintaan, namun permintaan di sini sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Hal itu malah terkesan seperti pernyataan.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan sang kakak membuat Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat 'nyaman'nya itu, remaja berambut biru langit itu menatap kedua mata heterokrom milik sang kakak dengan kedua iris biru langitnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Tetsuya mengangguk, mempersilakan Seijuurou untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Kalau seumpamanya Tetsuya bisa memilih, apakah kau ingin memiliki hidup yang berbeda dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang ini?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua mata iris heterokromnya tersebut menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut, namun di balik kelembutan itu Tetsuya bisa melihat sebuah rahasia yang entah apapun itu ia tidak tahu.

"Hidup… yang berbeda?" Tetsuya balik bertanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang kakak.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya, punggung tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah halus Tetsuya, merasakan tekstur kulit milik adiknya. Namun kedua mata heterokrom itu, kedua mata yang sangat Tetsuya kagumi meski warna mata itu baru Seijuurou miliki, menyisakan sebuah hal yang begitu rumit dan tidak bisa Tetsuya pahami.

"Dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang berbeda, memiliki saudara yang berbeda, dan mungkin kondisi tubuh Tetsuya tidak akan seperti ini."

Kedua mata Tetsuya menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sayu, seperti mengumpulkan beberapa potongan puzzle ia pun mulai mengerti dengan maksud Seijuurou. Kedua jemari tangannya menggenggam kemeja biru muda yang Seijuurou kenakan, sepertinya sang kakak mengunjunginya di rumah sakit langsung dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkan semua itu, Sei-kun. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang ini, terlebih aku memilikimu sekarang ini." Jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan derap hangat yang Seijuurou berikan padanya.

"Begitu.." Gumam Seijuurou singkat.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Seijuurou yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah di pikirkan kakak kembarnya sampai remaja berambut merah yang masih memeluk pinggangnya ini bertanya hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sei-kun sampai bertanya demikian?" Kali ini gantian Tetsuya yang bertanya pada Seijuurou.

Putra pertama dari keluarga Akashi tersebut menggeleng kepalanya singkat, kedua matanya berkilat penuh kemisteriusan di sana saat ia menatap bola mata indah milik adik kembarnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran dengan jawaban Tetsuya saja." Kata Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"Tidak biasanya Sei-kun penasaran seperti ini, biasanya kau selalu tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku." Gumam Tetsuya, ia melihat sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kecil Tetsuya sebelum ia beranjak menuju sembari jendela, berdiri di depannya dengan memunggunginya. "Tanpa perlu kukatakan semuanya."

Seijuurou melihat bayangan adiknya yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur menatapnya dengan bingung dari pantulan kaca jendela, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Seijuurou.

"Mungkin." Hanya satu kalimat itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban Seijuurou, sama sekali tidak membantu Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan dengan kelakukan aneh dirinya saat ini.

"Sei-kun memang tidak pernah berubah, harusnya aku tahu itu." Kata Tetsuya, wajah datarnya kelihatan begitu manis ketika ia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki.

Seijuurou menoleh untuk beberapa saat, ia melihat Tetsuya dari balik bahunya. "Semua orang berubah, Tetsuya, termasuk diriku." Kata Seijuurou, dua kata terakhir yang dikatakannya itu membuat Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku bingung dengan apa maksudmu." Ujar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas kecil, Seijuurou selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia mengerti, bahkan teka-teki ucapannya itu terkadang membuatnya sedikit kesal karena ia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan. Meskipun begitu, sifat Seijuurou yang selalu mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bentuk teka-teki adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang dicintai Tetsuya darinya.

Remaja berambut merah darah yang sedari tadi memunggunginya itu kini berbalik memandang Tetsuya, tatapan yang diberikan sang kakak benar-benar tidak bisa terbaca. Wajah dingin itu membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya, entah apa yang terjadi saat ini namun Tetsuya seperti memiliki firasat kalau kakaknya memang berubah, tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Bukankah Seijuurou tetap Seijuurou? Kakak kembarnya yang selalu mencintainya.

"Eh…" kata kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya saat kedua telapak tangan yang dingin milik Seijuurou memerangkap wajahnya, membuat Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu pulang, _otouto_. Kemarin dokter mengatakan kalau kau sudah bisa pulang malam ini, karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu." Kata Seijuurou, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya.

"Ke rumah?" tanya Tetsuya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Seijuurou membelai bibirnya.

"Iya, ke rumah."

Kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou membuat hati Tetsuya merasa gembira, sudah dua minggu lamanya ia berada di rumah sakit karena sakit yang ia derita, dan dalam waktu itu juga ia pasti bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan tentu juga kakaknya. Kalimat itu tentu membuat bahagia Tetsuya, sampai-sampai ia lupa akan pembicaraan yang sedikit ganjil dengan Seijuurou beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bahkan firasat kakaknya yang telah berubah itu langsung hilang dari pikirannya ketika Seijuurou mengklaim bibir mungilnya dengan bibirnya, memberikan satu ciuman hangat yang membuat darah remaja berambut biru langit tersebut berdesir kencang, dan detik berikutnya ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan sang kakak memposisikan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar di atas Tetsuya, keduanya beralih posisi tanpa memutus tautan bibir mereka.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menatap lembut wajah sang adik ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Seijuurou bisa melihat wajah putih Tetsuya bersemu merah, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di rumah sakit, sudah bisa dipastikan remaja berambut merah itu akan merengkuh Tetsuya dalam sebuah tarian yang sensual. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang tipis.

Dalam sebuah hidup, manusia memang memiliki pilihan untuk menentukan mana yang baik atau buruk bagi diri mereka. Namun dalam menjalani pilihan itu, mereka selalu dihadapkan oleh sebuah perubahan dalam diri mereka, sebuah perubahan yang besar.

Firasat yang Tetsuya miliki mengenai peringai kakaknya mungkin adalah pertanda dari pilihan yang Seijuurou ambil, entah apapun itu. Namun firasat itu langsung menghilang begitu saja dari benak Tetsuya ketika bibir sang kakak turun ke daerah sensitif yang ada di lehernya dan menggigitnya, membuat sebuah tanda yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak hanya sebagai saudara kembar seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi adalah miliknya secara utuh.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi kau adalah milikku dan kau tidak aku ijinkan untuk meninggalkanku." Kata Seijuurou yang sudah bisa diartikan sebagai perintah tegas untuk sang adik.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, chapter ini merupakan prologue dari fic Multichapter Our Bond

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, incest, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**OUR BOND**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Tetsuya yang kala itu sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kemeja longgar berwarna biru muda dan celana bahan kain warna putih pun hanya bisa berdiri, menatap sosok kakaknya dalam diam. Tetsuya menyusuri bahu Seijuurou yang tegap dengan kedua matanya saat kakaknya berdiri memunggunginya, kelihatannya Seijuurou tengah larut dalam pandangannya ke arah sang matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat, bahkan ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Seijuurou tahu tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu, Tetsuya tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang kakak.

Kakinya beranjak dari ambang kamar mandi dan akhirnya ia menjejeri posisi Seijuurou, berdiri di samping sang kakak dan mengamati matahari yang tenggelam bersama-sama dari balik kaca jendela rumah sakit, tepat di mana Tetsuya dirawat selama dua minggu ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman, berada di samping sang kakak setelah lima hari tidak bertemu, berdiri di sana dengan kedua mata Seijuurou terus mengawasinya. Entahlah, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengartikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan familiar menyentuh bahunya, menarik tubuh kecil Tetsuya semakin mendekat pada sang kakak secara perlahan. Tetsuya membiarkan hal itu, ia membiarkan Seijuurou menariknya dalam sebuah rengkuhan kecil yang begitu hangat, dengan tangan kanan Seijuurou memeluk bahunya begitu erat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan sang kakak menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalanya, membuat Tetsuya semakin terbenam pada dada Seijuurou.

Untuk sesaat mereka terus berada dalam posisi yang sama, tidak berubah meski satu menit telah berlalu. Kedua saudara kembar itu terlalu larut dalam menikmati pemandangan indah di sore hari di dalam pelukan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan yang sering sekali mereka lakukan ketika keduanya masih kecil.

"Kita harus segera kembali, aku tidak suka Tetsuya berada di dalam kamar ini terus." Gumam Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya masih menatap cahaya oranye yang keluar dari matahari terbenam.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, ia masih larut dalam kehangatan tubuh sang kakak. Saat Tetsuya menyentuh aura yang dipancarkan oleh Seijuurou dengan miliknya, tiba-tiba kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam langsung terbuka dan ekspresi takjub pun terlukis dengan jelas pada kedua bola mata yang biasanya terlihat datar. Remaja berparas manis tersebut menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk beberapa saat, sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil kembali Tetsuya rasakan, rasanya seperti Seijuurou bukanlah Seijuurou yang ia kenal, tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam dirinya, Tetsuya merenggangkan pelukan sang kakak dari tubuh mungilnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kedua mata mereka bisa bertemu.

"Sei-kun, apa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama ada di rumah? Aku merindukan mereka." Ujar Tetsuya, ia menautkan kedua jemari tangan mereka berdua.

Sang kakak menatap Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Otou-sama ada perjalanan bisnis di Inggris, dan Okaa-sama menemaninya ke sana. Yang ada di rumah cuma aku dan beberapa pelayan saja." Gumam Seijuurou, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat. "Oleh karena itu hanya aku yang menjemputmu di sini."

"Sei-kun kesepian?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, nadanya begitu polos layaknya anak berusia lima tahun.

"Iya, sangat kesepian tanpa ada Tetsuya di sampingku selama dua minggu. Kau tidak ingin membiarkanku larut dalam kesepian ini 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya, ia tidak ingin kakaknya merasakan kesepian karena dia masih ada di sini untuk Seijuurou. "Aku tidak ingin Sei-kun merasa kesepian." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih, tatapannya masih sedatar tembok seperti biasanya, namun seringai kecil yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou sudah mampu memberitahu Tetsuya kalau sang kakak bisa membacanya dengan sangat baik.

"Anak baik." Kata Seijuurou sekali lagi sebelum ia memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Tetsuya. "Saatnya kita pergi, Tetsuya."

"Baik, Sei-kun."

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut membiarkan sang kakak menarik tangan kanannya lalu menuntunya keluar dari dalam kamar tempatnya dirawat, rasanya Tetsuya mulai merindukan dunia luar seperti dulu, setelah ini ia akan menyelusuri lingkungan di sekeliling rumahnya untuk merasakan apa yang namanya kebebasan tersebut. Dalam hati Tetsuya tersenyum, sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tidak sekalipun tangannya dilepaskan oleh sang kakak, bahkan Tetsuya merasa Seijuurou memegang tangannya semakin erat, seperti ia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Tetsuya akan menghilang di hadapannya begitu saja.

Setelah Seijuurou mengurus semua administrasi dan menghubungi dokter keluarga, akhirnya ia pun menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sang sopir keluarga.

"Langsung menuju rumah, Tanaka." Perintah Seijuurou yang ia berikan pada sang sopir.

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama."

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Seijuurou, akhirnya sopir keluarga Akashi tersebut menjalankan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh mereka bertiga dan pada akhirnya mereka pun melaju ke jalan raya, menjauhi rumah sakit dan kembali menuju ke rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, kedua mata heterokromnya tertuju pada pemandangan yang kota di sore hari namun Tetsuya tahu kalau remaja berambut merah tersebut tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rasanya sedikir jengah juga, terlebih kedua matanya serasa mau protes ingin terpejam. Mungkin ini pengaruh suntikan yang ia terima setengah jam yang lalu dari dokter, efeknya mambut Tetsuya mengantuk. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan kantuknya tersebut, namun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seijuurou terjaga sendirian di sana, ia masih ingin bersama dengan sang kakak untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Putra kedua dari keluarga Akashi tersebut meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit ketika ia menguap, benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir rasa kantuk tersebut.

Sebuah belaian lembut yang Tetsuya rasakan di kepalanya membuat remaja berparas manis tersebut menoleh, ia menemukan Seijuurou yang masih menyandarkan siku kanannya pada jendela mobil memberinya sebuah tatapan kalem.

"Kalau mengantuk lebih baik kau tidur, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou, suaranya begitu tenang dan tidak mengisyaratkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu, sesuatu yang Tetsuya tidak sukai dari kakaknya.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengantuk, Sei-kun." Kata-katanya begitu bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya saat ini, bahkan setelah mengucapkannya Tetsuya langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia menguap lagi.

"Kau menguap, kurasa efek obat yang dokter Fujioka berikan mulai terasa." Gumam Seijuurou, kedua matanyanya masih menatap Tetsuya dengan tajam. "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai rumah."

"Tetap tidak, Sei-kun." Elak Tetsuya dengan keras kepalanya.

"Tetsuya begitu keras kepala, tapi aku lebih keras kepala dari Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou, tanpa menunggu balasan dari adiknya ia menyentuh bibir mungil milik Tetsuya dan melumatnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ciuman yang begitu panas di bangku belakang dan begitu tiba-tiba, Tetsuya ingin mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh darinya tapi hal itu terasa sia-sia sebab sang kakak jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, terutama ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh sepasang lengan kekar itu.

"Se…Sei-kun…" Desah Tetsuya ketika tubuhnya mulai menghangat dan begitu lelah, bahkan ciuman singkat dengan sang kakak pun menguras energinya.

Kedua manik heterokrom milik Seijuurou tetap terbuka, ia melihat wajah erotis milik sang adik dengan tenang, mengingat raut wajah manis itu dengan begitu lekat serta menyimpannya pada otaknya. Ia menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, merasa bangga karena membuat kondisi Tetsuya menjadi semenarik ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun merasakan kedua lengan milik sang adik merangkul lehernya dengan erat, dan hal ini menunjukkan kalau Seijuurou lagi-lagi tampil sebagai pemenang di antara mereka berdua, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"S-Sei….nggh…"

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou semakin bernafsu untuk melumat bibir mungil tersebut, dalam hitungan detik Seijuurou menjilat bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya, meminta sang adik untuk membukakan pintu masuk bagi dirinya, sementara itu tangan kanan Seijuurou yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Tetsuya menarik kemeja biru laut yang dikenakan oleh sang adik keluar dari dalam celananya, memudahkan tangan tersebut menyusup di balik baju yang di kenakan Tetsuya.

Hangat, kulit Tetsuya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut ketika Seijuurou membelai punggung adiknya, dan permaianannya tidak sampai di situ saja. Ia merasakan energi Tetsuya semakin menipis, bahkan dengan jilatan singkat di bibirnya itu si remaja berparas manis tersebut membukakan pintu masuk bagi lidah sang kakak, membiarkan Seijuurou menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada di mulutnya.

_Manis._ Batin Seijuurou ketika ia mengajak lidah Tetsuya untuk menari bersama dengan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berciuman satu sama lain, bahkan Tetsuya yang tadi begitu tidak setuju langsung luluh begitu saja ketika belaian dan ciuman dari Seijuurou menerpa dirinya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, sementara genggaman jemarinya pada rambut merah Seijuurou pun tidak seerat tadi.

"_Somnus.." _bisik Seijuurou dengan lirih ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya menutupi kedua mata Tetsuya setelah mengucapkan kata tadi, dan dua detik berikutnya Tetsuya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bahkan aku harus menggunakan sihir penidur dan sebuah ciuman untuk menidurkanmu, Tetsuya." Gumam Seijuurou, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakan sang adik. "Kau begitu keras kepala, tapi hal itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Seijuurou menatap wajah Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat, adiknya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, hal itulah yang ia harapkan. Perlahan Seijuurou membaringkan tubuh Tetsuya dengan kepala remaja itu berada di atas pangkuannya, setelah melihat posisi yang Tetsuya dapatkan cukup nyaman, pemuda itu menyelimutkan blazer abu-abu seragam Teiko-nya ke atas tubuh sang adik.

"Tanaka, hentikan mobil sekarang juga!" Perintah Seijuurou, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berwarna cokelat tua dengan panjang 11 inchi dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Baik, Seijuuro-sama." Balas sang sopir, ia pun membelokkan mobil yang ia kemudikan di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Lihat ke sini!" Perintah Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi, yang tentu saja dipatuhi oleh sang sopir.

Setelah mendapat perhatian dari pria baruh baya yang bekerja sebagai sopir keluarganya itu, Seijuurou melambaikan tongkat yang ia bawa ke arah kanan secara vertikal dan menggumamkan _'Obliviate' _dengan suara lirih. Kedua mata Tanaka tampak berkabut untuk beberapa saat ketika ingatannya ditata ulang oleh Seijuurou, pemuda itu menghapus gambaran dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu dari ingatan Tanaka.

"Kau harus lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan di sini!" Tanaka mengangguk singkat dan Seijuurou pun menambahkan lagi. "Bagus, kita pergi sekarang!"

Seijuurou menyeringai kecil, ia menyukai sihir yang ia kuasai, dengan begini tidak ada seorang pun orang yang mengingat bagaimana ekspresi erotis adiknya selain Seijuurou sendiri. Ia tidak ingin apa yang menjadi miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain, tidak oleh kedua orangtuanya maupun teman-temannya. Katakan saja Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang posesif, ia akan menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu untuk pergi dari sisinya, bahkan kalau ia mau ia pun akan mengurung Tetsuya bersama dirinya.

Jemari tangan kanan Seijuurou mengelus tongkat sihir miliknya, permukaan tongkat sihirnya yang terbuat dari kayu pohon sihir Ygdrazzil terasa begitu mulus dan kasar pada saat yang sama, meskipun begitu Seijuurou bisa merasakan aliran sihir yang terpotong di permukaan benda itu, sangatlah menarik untuk ukuran sebuah tongkat sihir. Dengan gerakan kecil Seijuurou memasukkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam tas sekolahnya sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada wajah sang adik yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya, kondisi adiknya semakin lama semakin lemah dan ia pun tidak menyukai hal ini. Seijuurou harus melakukan sesuatu bila ia ingin menyelamatkan sang adik, tapi apakah itu mungkin bila pihak rumah sakit saja sudah memvonis usia Tetsuya tidak akan bertahan lama? Tidak, di dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada kata "mustahil", dia adalah seorang Sorcerer dan berada dalam level tinggi, selain itu kata-katanya adalah mutlak. Bila di dunia ini ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya, adik tercintanya, maka orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou sendiri. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Seijuurou.

_Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. _Batin Seijuurou, ia menghempaskan perasaan ragu yang hinggap di benaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

Dunia ini merupakan tempat yang penuh akan keanekaragaman, menyimpan banyak kekayaan, bahaya, dan juga misteri yang ada di dalamnya. Dunia ini dihuni oleh beberapa ras yang berbeda, namun yang paling mencolok dunia ini lebih didominasi oleh manusia, baik itu manusia biasa atau mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Manusia biasa merupakan manusia yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir, mereka tidak tahu apa itu sihir dan menganggap semua hal-hal yang berbau aneh hanyalah dongeng belaka. Mereka ini disebut sebagai _muggle. _Selain _muggle, _tempat ini juga dihuni oleh mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka ini telah dikaruniai sihir semenjak mereka dilahirkan dan bisa mengontrol sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar pada umumnya menjadi kenyataan, mereka ini disebut penyihir.

Berbeda dengan penyihir-penyihir yang ada dalam film ataupun novel, penyihir yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Mereka tidak mengenakan topi berujung lancip dan terkesan sangat menakutkan, penyihir di sini berpenampilan sama dengan manusia pada umumnya, bahkan mereka pun berbaur dengan para _muggle_, tentunya keberadaan serta jati diri mereka akan dirahasiakan. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat keras diberlakukan bagi masyarakat penyihir, mereka tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia kalau mereka penyihir di hadapan para _muggle _ataupun melakukan sihir di hadapan mereka. Dan peraturan itu pun selalu ditaati oleh para penyihir.

Mungkin peraturan kementerian penyihir yang ada di Jepang tidaklah seketat dengan apa yang ada di Eropa. Tapi untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dunia mereka, para penyihir pun bersepakat untuk mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada.

Keluarga Akashi adalah satu dari segelintir keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang ada di Jepang. Mereka sangat disegani karena keluarga Akashi merupakan keluarga yang tua, kuat, dan memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam dunia mereka, tidak terkecuali mereka juga sangat kaya. Tidak ada orang yang berani berkata buruk tentang seorang Akashi, dan hal inilah yang membuat Tetsuya merasa beruntung karena telah dilahirkan di dalam keluarga Akashi meskipun dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kedua mata Tetsuya menatap deretan kalimat yang ada di dalam buku yang saat ini tengah ia baca. Sejarah penyihir yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut cukup menarik perhatiannya, meskipun Tetsuya terlahir tidak memiliki sihir setidaknya ia mengetahui beberapa pengetahuan dasar mengenai mereka, ia tidak ingin tertinggal dari teman-temannya yang lain, dan tentu saja ia ingin kakaknya menganggap Tetsuya sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Tembakan yang bagus-ssu…. Midorimacchi memang jago dalam menembak!" Ujar suara yang super keras dan super berisik dari seorang model berambut pirang yang tengah naik daun.

"Berisik kau, Kise!" Tegur pemuda berkulit kecoklatan pada model berisik itu.

Dan suara-suara gaduh yang tidak jelas itupun akhirnya membuat konsentrasi Tetsuya yang sedari tadi membaca jadi terpecah. Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang saat ini tengah bertengkar seperti biasa, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, terlalu sering untuk dilihat dan Tetsuya alami, oleh karena itu ia menghiraukan kedua pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aka-chin… apa yang tengah kau baca?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna ungu.

"Buku sejarah dunia sihir, Murasakibara-kun." Jawab Tetsuya dengan sopan, ia memperlihatkan sampul buku yang tengah ia baca.

Tatapan sayu milik Murasakibara mengarah pada buku yang tengah Tetsuya pegang sebelum beralih pada Tetsuya sendiri. "Apa Aka-chin tidak bosan karena membaca buku terus?" Ia menyodorkan sekotak pocky rasa vanilla pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengambil sebatang pocky dan memakannya, meski ia kurang menyukai pocky tapi karena benda itu berasa vanilla maka ia tidak akan menolaknya.

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir seperti kalian, oleh karena itu hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujar Tetsuya, ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan menampakkan ekspresi datar meskipun hatinya serasa ingin menangis.

Iya, Akashi Tetsuya memang terlahir di dalam keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang terkenal sangat kuat, namun takdir mengatakan lain pada seorang bayi mungil berparas manis yang merupakan kembaran dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Selain ia terlahir dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah, ia juga terlahir sebagai seorang _squib, _atau istilah singkatnya adalah mereka yang terlahir dalam keluarga penyihir namun tidak diberkati dengan sihir. Kalau saja ini bukan karena Seijuurou dan kedua orangtuanya, ia pasti sudah tewas membunuh dirinya sendiri sejak lama.

Ekspresi datar milik Tetsuya bersemburat dengan perasaan sedih, hal itu kentara sekali terlihatnya. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya seraya memeluk buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan erat, kenyataan karena terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini memang sebuah pukulan telak baginya, tapi Tetsuya sudah belajar untuk menerimanya sejak dulu.

Sedikit yang ia ketahui, sang kakak yang sedari tadi menatap (mengawasi) Tetsuya dari kejauhan langsung memberikan tatapan dingin pada Murasakibara, ia tidak suka ada orang yang membuat Tetsuya mengingat fakta itu. Kedua mata heterokrom itu terlihat berkilat, dan tanpa terduga mata kanannya yang berwarna merah berubah warna menjadi keemasan, sama dengan warna mata kirinya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Akashi, giliranmu sekarang." Ujar Pemuda berambut hijau yang mengingatkan Seijuurou akan gilirannya.

"Iya, Shintarou." Jawab Seijuurou yang beranjak dari posisinya, mata kanannya kembali berubah menjadi semerah ruby. Bukan lagi sepasang mata keemasan seperti tadi, tapi mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah sepasang mata heterokrom.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan hints Harry Potter yang ada di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, Incest, OOC, OC, adult situation, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**OUR BOND**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Kediaman Utama Keluarga Akashi**

Permainan itu terdengar begitu kuat, alunan simfoni yang berasal dari senar biola yang digesek membuat malam yang damai itu ikut bersenandung dengan lantunan musik dari sang pemain. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan guratan kebahagiaan serta kesedihan yang tergambar dari balik kedua matanya dari dunia. Ia menikmati permainan biola itu, alunannya begitu merdu serta makna yang tersampaikan pun juga terbaca dengan begitu jelas.

Remaja berambut biru langit itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan mendekatkan keduanya ke dada, mencoba untuk menikmati permaian biola dari sang kakak tanpa diganggu oleh angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

_Sei-kun benar-benar berbakat untuk memainkan biola, _pikir Tetsuya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, dirinya langsung melihat sosok sang kakak yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di atas rumput hijau, dengan punggung sang kakak menghadap ke arahnya. Di atas bahu kiri Seijuurou terdapat sebuah biola berwarna ivory sementara di tangan kanannya terdapat penggeseknya, sang remaja berambut merah itu tengah memainkan sebuah alunan simfoni yang begitu kuat, begitu sarat akan emosi yang tidak pernah Seijuurou tampakkan sebelumnya.

Tetsuya menikmati semua itu, dari permainan indah sang kakak sampai sosoknya yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Rasanya ia begitu beruntung karena Tuhan memberikan belahan jiwa sesempurna seperti sang kakak ini, terlebih lagi Tetsuya juga merasa begitu beruntung sebab semua cinta dan perhatian dari sang kakak selalu tercurah untuknya, tanpa kenal lelah. Remaja berambut biru langit itu menempelkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya, menatap tubuh sang kakak yang masih memainkan biola di tengah malam untuknya seperti ini.

Tetsuya tahu, permainan musik ini bukanlah permainan yang biasa. Kedua matanya bisa menangkap sosok energi yang tidak kasat mata begitu kuat menyelimuti tubuh sang kakak ketika ia memainkan biolanya, juga angin malam yang berdesir begitu cepat ketika alunan simfoni tersebut mengalun dengan irama cepat namun kuat. Sihir, itulah yang muncul di benak Tetsuya. Sebuah sihir yang berasal dari alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh sang kakak, begitu indah namun terdengar berbahaya pada saat yang sama.

_Menggoda namun menenggelamkan, permainan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sei-kun, _pikir Tetsuya lagi. Remaja itu kembali merapatkan mantel milik Seijuurou yang ia kenakan di atas balutan piyamanya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di taman milik keluarga Akashi, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman utama dan kesehatan Tetsuya yang sudah sedikit membaik pun membuatnya begitu tergoda untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Remaja itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya secara pelan, betapa ia ingin melakukan sihir seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak. Selama hidupnya Tetsuya selalu diliputi oleh sihir, bahkan sang kakak kembar pun adalah satu dari segelintir penyihir hebat serta berbakat, namun dirinya begitu berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Dan melihat permainan biola yang berduet dengan sihir seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya sedikit iri.

Tetsuya lemah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan sang kakak. Betapa ia begitu membenci dirinya yang seperti ini, ia ingin memiliki sihir dan bermain dengan energi itu, tapi takdir yang kejam benar-benar meluluh lantahkan harapan Tetsuya dengan kejamnya. Ia, Akashi Tetsuya, terlahir sebagai _squib _yang tidak berguna. Dan tekanan yang membuatnya semakin sedih adalah ia dilahirkan di dalam keluarga hebat seperti keluarga Akashi, meski Tetsuya tahu orang-orang tidak berani membicarakan kondisinya secara lantang, tapi Tetsuya tahu mereka sering mencemoohnya dari belakang. Tetsuya benci ini, ia benci menjadi orang yang begitu lemah seperti sekarang ini. Air mata kekesalan serta kesedihan yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak jatuh pun kini menjadi sia-sia, air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya bersamaan dengan alunan simfoni milik Seijuurou.

_Sakit sekali, perasaan ini begitu sakit. _Pikir Tetsuya, ia meremas mantel Seijuurou yang menutupi dada kirinya.

Permainan yang Seijuurou mainkan sedikit melambat dan pada akhirnya berhenti ketika sapuan angin malam yang lembut berhembus, dan dengan itu alunan terakhir yang keluar dari biola Seijuurou pun berhenti, mengakhiri permainan biola yang telah bergulir sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu itu membuat Tetsuya begitu terlarut, bahkan karena itu ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak yang saat ini sudah berada di depannya, menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata heterokrom miliknya itu. Bahkan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya itu bertambah semakin deras tanpa sadar, membuat Tetsuya sedikit benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan derai air mata dari buliran kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Tapi, sekuat apapun Tetsuya bertahan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh kasihan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, suatu saat juga ia akan hancur seperti ini ketika Tetsuya sudah mencapai batasnya. Bagaimana pun juga Akashi Tetsuya hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya, membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya akan kesedihannya.

Remaja berparas manis itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya karena takut Seijuurou akan menemukan air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan begitu deras di sana. Kakaknya itu pernah mengatakan kalau ia benci melihat Tetsuya menangis, dan karena itulah sekuat apapun Tetsuya akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan sang kakak, tapi sekarang ini janji yang Tetsuya buat dengan dirinya sendiri hancur, ia menangis tepat di hadapan Seijuurou. Apakah Seijuurou akan membenci Tetsuya karena itu? Apakah kakaknya itu akan merasa jijik dengannya? Tetsuya mengutarakan banyak pertanyaan "apakah" di dalam benaknya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Tetsuya." Kalimat yang dingin itu terujar sekali lagi, memerintah remaja berambut biru langit itu untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Tapi Tetsuya menolaknya, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Tetsuya, jangan membuatku mengulangi kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Seijuurou, remaja itu masih menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Begitu tersembunyi dan misterius, itulah yang bisa dikatakan mengenai tatapan yang Seijuurou berikan kepada sang adik.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah apa yang Seijuurou perintahkan. Semua orang tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang kejam, ia tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti siapa pun yang berani membangkang perintahnya, bahkan ia pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi orang yang melakukan ini adalah Akashi Tetsuya, adik kembarnya yang sekaligus adalah belahan hatinya sendiri. Tentu Seijuurou tidak akan menyakiti Tetsuya 'kan?

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou sekali lagi. Suaranya yang dingin serta nada bicara yang terdengar begitu dalam namun serius itu membuat Tetsuya merinding.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya takut dengan sang kakak. Apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan padanya?

"Angkat wajahmu!" Suasana di sekitar mereka berdua berubah menjadi lenggang namun menegangkan, bahkan hembusan angin malam yang tadinya terasa begitu nyaman kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di benak Tetsuya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya, akhirnya Tetsuya pun melakukan apa yang Seijuurou perintahkan. Ia memang mengangkat wajahnya namun Tetsuya masih tidak berani bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata heterokrom itu, sepasang mata yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, seperti sang pemilik mata itu.

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada tamparan atau semacamnya yang menimpa Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih memejamkan kedua matanya, masih takut dengan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan nanti. Tapi perasaan takut dan sebagainya langsung lenyap ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan begitu hangat membelai wajahnya, mengusap butiran air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Dan kedua mata Tetsuya pun terbuka begitu saja saat ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang hangat memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"S-Sei-kun…" Ujar Tetsuya, merasa terkejut dengan tingkah laku sang kakak.

Seijuurou yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Tetsuya pun membuat tubuhnya berlutut di hadapan sang adik, namun ia masih belum melepaskan belaian tangannya dari pipi halus Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Tetsuya. Bahkan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum kedua tanganku ataupun sihirku menyentuh Tetsuya dengan kasar." Gumam Seijuurou pelan, ia pun membiarkan keningnya bertemu dengan milik Tetsuya, menempelkannya satu sama lain tanpa memotong tatapan yang telah mereka bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tetsuya merasakan pipinya memanas. "A-aku tidak berpikir demikian, Sei-kun." Elak Tetsuya, entah bagaimana Seijuurou bisa tahu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Tetsuya. Dan tentu saja, Tetsuya merasakan ketidakadilan di sini

"Aku ini kakak kembarmu, Tetsuya. Membaca emosi yang ada dalam diri Tetsuya adalah hobiku sejak kecil." Kata Seijuurou, kedua matanya berkilat penuh dengan humor. "Meskipun kau selalu menutupi semua emosimu dengan topeng datarmu itu, tapi bagiku Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat mudah untuk dibaca."

"Sei-kun, jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Gumam Tetsuya, ia tidak suka kalau seseorang dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Tapi orang yang melakukan ini adalah Seijuurou, jadi ia tidak perlu cemas 'kan?

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Tetsuya. Tapi kau sangat imut ketika kugoda, jadi maafkan aku kalau secara tidak langsung aku menggodamu." Kata Seijuurou, ia mengecup pelupuk kanan mata Tetsuya.

"S-Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou melepaskan wajah Tetsuya dari cengkeraman lembutnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Tetsuya dan kedua mata heterokromnya pun langsung terarah untuk menatap langit gelap yang ada di atas. Malam ini bulan maupun bintang tidaklah tampak, mungkin karena pengaruh awan gelap yang menutupi mereka sehingga manusia pun tidak bisa melihat mereka. Entahlah, kurang lebih begitu yang Seijuurou pikirkan.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada yang lembut, tatapan matanya masih belum teralih dari langit malam yang gelap.

Pertanyaan singkat yang berasal dari Seijuurou itu membuat tubuh Tetsuya membeku di tempat, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasa namun hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gundah. Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Seijuurou? Tapi kakaknya itu tidak akan mengerti meskipun Tetsuya menceritakannya, sebab bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou adalah anak yang dilahirkan dengan sihir yang memberkatinya sementara Tetsuya terlahir sebagai orang biasa.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya." Ujar Seijuurou lagi, seolah-olah ia bisa menebak dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang adik. "Bila di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya, orang itu adalah aku. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa mengerti Tetsuya, baik itu dari pemikirannya maupun dari perasaannya. Hanya aku yang bisa mengerti Tetsuya.

"Kita dilahirkan bersama, Tetsuya. Kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu. Sejak sebelum kita dilahirkan pun ikatan yang terus menyertai kita selalu mengikat dan menghubungkan jiwa kita berdua menjadi satu." Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tegas, tatapannya masih tidak bisa terbaca ketika ia melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang balik menatapnya. "Tetsuya adalah milikku seorang, dan aku adalah milik Tetsuya seorang juga. Meskipun Tetsuya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia pendam di dalam hati, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa itu.. Perkataanku adalah mutlak dan selalu benar, adikku sayang."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou terulur ke arah Tetsuya, ia menarik tubuh kecil sang adik untuk mendekat. Akibatnya Tetsuya yang masih terkejut akan kata-kata Seijuurou itu langsung tertarik begitu saja ke samping, dan detik berikutnya bibirnya pun diklaim oleh Seijuurou yang menciumnya dengan penuh keposesifan di sana, mengingatkan Tetsuya kalau ikatan di antara mereka berdua itu nyata dan dirinya adalah milik Seijuurou seorang. Ciuman yang panas dan mengingatkan Tetsuya kalau ini adalah bentuk keposesifan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya terus terjadi, bahkan ciuman itu tidak berhenti di sana saja. Seijuurou menggigit bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya sampai anak itu mau membukakan pintu masuk bagi sang kakak, sebuah kesempatan yang tidak mungkin disia-siakan oleh sang kaisar tentunya. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, perasaan ragu dan sedikit kesedihan yang ia rasakan tadi langsung terlupakan begitu saja. Tubuhnya memanas dan ia pun ingin menggeliat di sana, bahkan cengkeraman kedua tangannya pada rambut merah Seijuurou pun adalah sebuah bukti.

"Katakan padaku, Tetsuya, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu tadi!" Kata Seijuurou dengan suara lirih, tapi nada penuh perintah yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa dhiraukan begitu saja. Tetsuya merasakan bibir sang kakak turun ke daerah lehernya, menciumi bagian itu dan mau tidak mau membuatnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika Seijuurou menggigit titik sensitifnya yang ada di sana.

"S-Sei-kun…to-tolong..oohh….hmm… hen-hentikan." Kalimat yang Tetsuya ucapkan itu terpecah karena desahan yang ia keluarkan.

"Tidak akan. Sampai kau mau memberitahuku itu." Gumam Seijuurou di leher sang adik, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat bekas gigitannya di leher yang mulus itu. "Dan tentu saja, ini adalah hukuman bagi Tetsuya yang tadi berani-beraninya tidak menuruti perintahku."

"Ku-kumohon, Se-Sei-kun…nngggh…" desahan itu terdengar lagi, Seijuurou menggigit lehernya lagi dan Tetsuya tahu kalau tanda ciuman yang jumlahnya banyak itu kini sudah menghiasi lehernya yang putih.

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menyusup ke dalam piyama yang ia kenakan, dan tangan yang dingin itu meraba perut serta punggungnya dengan begitu sensual. Menggelitik namun membuat nafas Tetsuya memburu, dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja Tetsuya akan meminta Seijuurou untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam ikatan intim bila sang kakak terus melakaukan ini.

_Hukuman Sei-kun sangat kejam, _pikir Tetsuya lagi, pasrah dengan perbuatan Seijuurou yang dilakukan padanya. Kali ini desahan yang lebih keras keluar dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan jemari itu membelai tubuh bagian atasnya dari punggung sampai ke dadanya, dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat jemari itu meremas dadanya. Saat udara dingin kembali berhembus ke arah mereka, Tetsuya membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam, ia merasa terkejut ketika ia menemukan piyamanya sudah terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"K-kau curang." Gumam Tetsuya, bagaimana ia tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou menggunakan sihir untuk menelanjangi tubuh Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya merasa berterima kasih karena mantel yang Seijuurou berikan tadi masih melekat di sana, satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya saat ini, dan benda itu mampu untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

"Curang? Kurasa tidak." Kata Seijuurou, kedua matanya masih berkilat penuh humor, ia menatap tubuh polos adiknya dari atas ke bawah. Dan pemandangan yang indah ini tentu tidak akan Seijuurou sia-siakan begitu saja, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum meraba pangkal paha adiknya dan menarik tubuh Tetsuya untuk menempel pada tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ini adalah hukuman, adikku tersayang. Untukmu, hukuman seperti inilah yang akan aku terapkan. Khusus untuk Tetsuya seorang." Gumam Seijuurou. "Aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku, Tetsuya. Nyanyian penuh kenikmatan yang akan kau keluarkan ketika aku menyentuh tubuhmu dari luar ke dalam, dan aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya juga. Bukankah hukumanku sangat ringan?"

Wajah Tetsuya yang tadinya sudah memerah kini bertambah merah lagi, kakaknya memang seseorang yang mesumdan Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya korban dari Seijuurou. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, ia sangat suka malah, hanya saja ini sangat memalukan. Tetsuya tidak pernah suka akan suaranya yang terlalu vokal ataupun terdengar keras, oleh karena itu ia selalu berbicara dengan lembut, tapi ketika Seijuurou menyentuhnya seperti ini Tetsuya pasti tidak bisa menjaga suaranya. Nafsu yang membutakan pikirannya serta kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya akan membuat Tetsuya menjadi vokal, bahkan ia akan meneriakkan nama Seijuurou berkali-kali.

Tubuh Tetsuya langsung menegang saat ia merasakan bibir yang hangat menciumnya dengan penuh sensual sementara tangan kiri kakaknya menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif, membuat Tetsuya lupa akan segala-galanya.

* * *

Seijuurou tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka melihat adik yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari apapun mengeluarkan air mata maupun merasakan kesedihan dan kesakitan. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun Seijuurou tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Tetsuya sampai membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Ia akan mencari tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Seijuurou bersumpah kalau ada orang yang menyakiti adiknya maka ia tidak akan mengampuni orang itu.

Remaja berambut merah menyala itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan milik Tetsuya, kedua matanya menatap tajam sepasang mata berwarna biru langit yang saat ini tengah tertutup oleh emosi yang bernama nafsu tersebut. Seringai yang tadi sempat terbenam kini pun muncul lagi, ia akan menikmati adiknya beberapa saat lagi, namun sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat.

"_Legillimen.." _Gumam Seijuurou lembut, bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak akan mampu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Seijuurou maupun merasakan ingatannya dilihat begitu saja oleh sang kakak.

Seijuurou menilik beribu-ribu ingatan yang ada di dalam kepala adiknya, ia mencari sebuah ingatan yang begitu spesifik dan yang ingin Seijuurou lihat. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia pun menemukannya, sebuah ingatan yang membuat Tetsuya menangis dan tentunya membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou geram. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam saat ia melihatnya.

**Flashback: Ingatan Tetsuya lima hari yang lalu**

Tetsuya merasa bosan, lagi-lagi hari ini tidak ada orang yang akan mengunjunginya di rumah sakit kecuali dokternya dan beberapa perawat. Bahkan Seijuurou pun tidak bisa mengunjunginya, kakaknya itu tengah sibuk menghadapi turnamen shogi nasional untuk murid SMP se-Jepang, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyisakan waktu sedikit saja untuk Tetsuya.

Remaja itu tidak bisa menyalahkan sang kakak juga, sebab Tetsuya sendirilah yang menyuruh sang kakak untuk fokus pada pertandingannya dulu sebelum ia kesini. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah Tetsuya bayangkan, kehidupan tanpa kakaknya itu sangat menyebalkan, ia benar-benar rindu pada Seijuurou meskipun dirinya tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Kakaknya itu selalu tahu dengan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, sebuah alasan singkat mengapa Tetsuya tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Kebosanan yang melandanya itu membuat Tetsuya mengantuk, selain karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan dokter Fujioka padanya pagi tadi, juga karena pengaruh bosan. Dan lihatlah Tetsuya sekarang, kedua kelopak matanya pun terasa begitu berat dan kurang lebih dari satu menit berikutnya ia pun langsung tertidur.

Sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu keras membangunkan Tetsuya, namun ia pun menghiraukan suara itu sebab dirinya tahu pasti yang datang ke kamarnya adalah para perawat untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisinya, sehingga Tetsuya pun berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi suara yang menyebut nama keluarga Akashi dan dirinya begitu familiar, sangat Tetsuya kenal dan entah kenapa perhatiannya langsung tersita, terlebih lagi Tetsuya yakin pemilik suara itu bukanlah perawat yang sering menengoknya.

"Anak ini benar-benar tidak berguna, membuat malu keluarga Akashi dengan ketidak bergunaannya. Dilahirkan tanpa memiliki sihir lalu sakit-sakitan seperti ini, benar-benar mencoreng kehormatan keluarga berdarah murni kita." Suara itu terdengar seperti suara kakak dari ayah Tetsuya.

"Kau sangat benar, kalau aku jadi Seishirou pasti anak ini sudah aku bunuh sejak dia dilahirkan." Ujar seorang wanita yang Tetsuya kenal sebagai bibinya. "Benar-benar berbeda dengan Seijuurou, meski kakaknya memiliki sihir tapi anak terkutuk itu juga layak untuk dibunuh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah menjadikan Seishirou sebagai penerusnya, jelas-jelas kau lebih tua darinya, sayang, harusnya kaulah yang menjadi kepala keluarga Akashi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, terlebih lagi Seishirou yang memperistri wanita rendahan seperti Kuroko Tetsuna itu benar-benar mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi, menolak Akane yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangan sahnya dan malah menikahi keluarga rendahan seperti Kuroko itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang, anak bungsu mereka tidak diberkati dengan sihir seperti anak-anak lainnya, benar-benar tidak berguna. Dan anak sulung mereka…. uggh… aku tidak mau memikirkan apa yang salah dengan anak terkutuk itu. Karma, itulah balasan untuk Seishirou yang seenaknya mengambil posisiku sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi."

Tetsuya bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal di balik selimut yang menyembunyikannya, tapi ia masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Melahirkan seorang _squib _seperti Tetsuya adalah penghinaan besar bagi keluarga penyihir berdarah murni, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau anak ini cepat mati saja. Baik anak ini maupun wanita rendahan yang ia sebut sebagai ibu itu tidak pantas menyandang marga keluarga Akashi." Ujar bibi Tetsuya, nadanya terdengar begitu jahat. "Sudah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, kita katakan pada adikmu kalau anak mereka baik-baik saja, benar-benar menyebalkan harus berada dalam satu ruangan dengan saudara anak terkutuk itu, terlebih lagi aku harus berpura-pura menyayanginya."

Suara hentakan sepatu berhak tinggi pun mulai menjauh dari ruangan itu, sepertinya bibi Tetsuya sudah keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri bersama dengan pamannya. Meskipun kedua matanya terpejam, Tetsuya bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan terlihat penuh akan kebencian yang ditujukan pada dirinya, tapi Tetsuya harus tenang agar tidak memberitahukan pamannya kalau ia sudah bangun,

"Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, dua anak kembar terkutuk dari Seishirou dan wanita itu. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua nanti." Kata Paman Tetsuya sebelum ia mengikuti istrinya, pergi dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian.

**Flashback end**

Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, sepertinya perkataan dari paman dan bibinya lima hari yang lalu membuat kondisi jiwa Tetsuya semakin rapuh. Dalam hati Seijuurou ingin mengutuk kedua orang itu. Tidak hanya mereka berdua menghina kedua orangtuanya dan dirinya, namun mereka punya nyali untuk menghina Tetsuya. Yang terakhir ini benar-benar tidak bisa Seijuurou maafkan, bahkan hukuman yang bernama kematian pun tidak akan cukup untuk meredamkan kemarahan Seijuurou pada mereka, tidak…. Kematian terlalu manis untuk dua orang pengkhianat itu. Tapi siksaan yang begitu lambat dan menyakitkan sehingga membuat mereka memilih kematianlah yang paling cocok, sebuah seringai dingin nan sadis muncul di bibir Seijuurou.

_Mereka mengatakan aku sebagai anak terkutuk, kita akan melihat bagaimana anak terkutuk ini akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut._

Jalan pikiran Seijuurou yang mengarah pada siksaan dan mengambil nyawa paman dan bibinya terhenti saat ia merasakan jemari mungil yang lembut membelai pipinya, sukses membuat perhatian Seijuurou tersita pada pemandangan erotis yang Tetsuya perlihatkan padanya.

"Sei-kun…." Gumam Tetsuya, ia menaiki pangkuan sang kakak dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seijuurou.

Tatapan yang begitu menghipnotis itu membuat kontrol diri yang Seijuurou bangun menjadi hancur, terlebih ketika ia melihat sepasang mata berawarna biru langit yang digenangi oleh air mata tersebut seperti mengundang Seijuurou untuk menyentuh tubuh Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi.

Seijuurou menyingkirkan jubahnya yang dikenakan oleh Tetsuya, membuat remaja bertubuh mungil itu bergidik pelan sebab angin malam yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Tetsuya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu, ia mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya." Perintah Seijuurou, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Tetsuya. Kedua mata heterokromnya masih menatap lurus ke depan, kemarahan serta nafsu yang menumpuk pun bersatu di sana.

Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Seijuurou, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di sana. Ia merasa malu, tapi tubuhnya serta hatinya menginginkan ini, ia benar-benar ragu untuk memintanya begitu saja. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Tetsuya meminta Seijuurou untuk berhubungan intim dengannya atas dasar keinginan Tetsuya sendiri, biasanya sang kakaklah yang lebih dulu menerjangnya dan membuat Tetsuya lupa akan segala-galanya. Tapi apa yang ia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar mengusik diri Tetsuya, katakanlah ia tidak stabil malam ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataanmu, Tetsuya. Katakan lebih jelas lagi." Pinta Seijuurou, tentu saja ia mengerti dengan maksud sang adik namun karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang sadis, membuat adiknya mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan memberikan daya tarik tersendiri bagi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dengan enggan mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya masih bersemu kemerahan namun kedua matanya terlihat begitu serius.

"Sei-kun, aku ingin….…aku ingin kau….menyentuhku." Kata Tetsuya dengan lugas, wajahnya bertambah merah. "Aku ingin kau memanjakanku malam ini, dan buat aku lupa pada….pada perkataan kejam mereka." Dan perkataan itu diakhiri oleh sebuah air mata kepedihan yang jatuh dari kedua mata indah itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Seijuurou langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu, menyegel sebuah permintaan yang adiknya berikan padanya. "Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan_._"

Kedua mata heterokrom itu langsung berkilat, namun ekspresi yang terlihat di sana benar-benar tidak bisa terbaca. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan sekarang, namun ada satu hal yang ia gumamkan dalam hati.

_Aku harap kalian menikmati malam ini sebaik-baiknya, paman dan bibi, sebab ini adalah malam terakhir kalian. Demi Morgana Le Fay, aku akan membuat Lucifer terlihat seperti malaikat lugu di mata kalian setelah aku selesai dengan kalian berdua._

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, incest, twins!Akakuro, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

**Keterangan:**

Anak-anak terkutuk atau _The Cursed_ _Children _adalah sebutan bagi anak-anak yang diberkati oleh sihir namun dilahirkan dengan keabnormalan. Umumnya mereka dilahirkan sebagai luar biasa jenius dengan tanda 'kutukan' di tubuh mereka, melambangkan kalau mereka adalah penyihir yang berada dalam tingkatan tinggi meski usia mereka belum matang. Masyarakat penyihir tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka, bahkan cenderung menganggap kehadiran mereka sebagai pertanda bencana, oleh karena itu mereka yang memiliki anak-anak terkutuk ini pasti akan membunuh anak mereka agar bencana tidak datang.

* * *

**OUR BOND**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**The Main Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan**

Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau sebuah kehidupan seseorang itu bersumber dari apa yang mereka inginkan di kehidupan sebelumnya, entah itu baik maupun sebaliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan seseorang yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai anak-anak terkutuk di kalangan masyarakat penyihir? Sebuah fenomena yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal bagi kalangan masyarakat penyihir karena mereka dipandang berbeda. Meski mereka dilahirkan seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun ada satu dan beberapa hal yang membedakan anak-anak terkutuk ini dari anak-anak penyihir pada umumnya, kemampuan sihir dan level mereka sangat berbeda dan jauh dari kata normal, sehingga tidak jarang mereka yang memiliki julukan sebagai anak-anak terkutuk ini akan diasingkan oleh keluarga maupun masyarakat pada umumnya.

Tapi sejarah mengenai anak-anak terkutuk sudah tertutup rapat sejak 3000 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang mengusiknya dan bahkan tidak ditemukan adanya kelahiran dari golongan mereka, seseorang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, lalu bagaimana dengan seorang anak yang dilahirkan 15 tahun lalu yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou?

Kedua bola mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou langsung terbuka, satu hal yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka adalah gelap, sangat gelap sampai ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sekelilingnya. Remaja yang memiliki rambut merah darah itu memejamkan kedua matanya lagi sebelum membukanya, dan kali ini ia bisa menilik dengan jelas beberapa pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya tanpa ia harus berusaha keras, sepertinya ia tertidur setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya bersama Tetsuya selama tiga jam nonstop, dan tanpa menoleh ke samping pun Seijuurou bisa merasakan adiknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya berada di atas bahu Seijuurou.

_Sepertinya aku terlalu keras pada Tetsuya, aku yakin ia akan merasakan sakit di bagian sensitifnya ketika bangun nanti, _pikir Seijuurou dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terulas jelas di wajah tampannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap kelopak mata kirinya, ia bisa merasakan bagian itu terasa sedikit panas untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal seperti biasanya. Perlahan Seijuurou memindahkan posisi tubuh Tetsuya sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, ia melakukan ini karena dirinya tidak ingin sang adik terbangun begitu saja ketika Seijuurou bergerak untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

Seijuurou memindahkan tubuh Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membetulkan posisi selimut di atas tubuh remaja bertubuh mungil yang saat ini tidak memakai sehelai benang tersebut, meski kamar itu sangat hangat dan nyaman tapi Seijuurou tidak ingin mengambil sebuah risiko, terlebih lagi kondisi tubuh Tetsuya tidaklah sebaik seperti dirinya maupun yang lainnya, tidak… Seijuurou tidak ingin Tetsuya jatuh sakit lagi, oleh karena itulah ia membetulkan posisi selimutnya di atas tubuh Tetsuya dan membuat remaja berambut biru langit itu merasa nyaman dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya," Gumam Seijuurou dengan lembut, perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Tetsuya, mengecup kening remaja yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan pelan.

Seijuurou menggumamkan sesuatu ketika bibirnya menempel pada kening Tetsuya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya berwarna biru langit yang berasal dari tempat di mana Seijuurou menciumnya bersinar sebelum menyelimuti tubuh remaja bertubuh mungil itu. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya langsung menggeliat sedikit dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sumber kehangan milik tubuh Seijuurou, namun sang pewaris dari keluarga Akashi tersebut menahannya untuk beberapa saat sampai cahaya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut Tetsuya menghilang, dan barulah pada saat itu Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya di kening Tetsuya yang langsung membuat Tetsuya tenang lagi, masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa tahu apapun yang tengah sang kakak lakukan.

Seijuurou menatap ekspresi lugu yang dipancarkan dari wajah adiknya, tidak ada kesedihan maupun secercah emosi apapun yang terlihat di sana, hanya keluguan semata yang dapat ia lihat dan Seijuurou bertekad untuk menjaga Tetsuya seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin sang adik terus dirundung kesedihan karena takdir yang ia miliki ataupun merasakan dirinya tidak berguna hanya karena ia tidak dilahirkan dengan sihir. Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkan itu, ia tidak ingin orang yang sangat ia cintai ini menderita, tidak terkecuali dengan mereka yang mengata-ngatai sang adik. Mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam benak Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu langsung membuat emosi Seijuurou naik, kedua kerabatnya itu berani-beraninya melukai perasaan Tetsuya dan mengatainya tidak berguna, namun dari semua itu yang paling tidak bisa Seijuurou maafkan adalah berani-beraninya paman dan bibinya itu membuat Tetsuya bersedih seperti ini, bahkan sampai membuat Seijuurou harus turun tangan sendiri seperti ini.

Kedua matanya memicing untuk beberapa saat, Seijuurou mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sosok manis sang adik dan ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup oleh gorden itu, ia bisa melihat pantulan ekspresinya sendiri. Kedua mata Seijuurou yang awalnya berwarna merah dan keemasan kini kedua-duanya sudah berwarna keemasan semuanya.

_Dan anak terkutuk yang mereka sebut ini adalah satu-satunya yang akan menghukum mereka, _pikir Seijuurou lagi. Sebuah senyum dingin pun muncul di wajah tampannya, membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga dan siap mencengkeram mangsanya. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari refleksi dirinya, dengan mata yang masih berpendar keemasan itu dirinya menatap wajah lugu Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Seijuurou bangkit dari sana perlahan, kedua kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun itu langsung menerima hawa dingin yang terpancar dari lantai kamarnya, sementara tubuhnya yang polos dan tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang itu hanya terselimuti oleh cahaya sang rembulan, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang kapan saja bisa mengonsumsi jiwa korban yang ia dapat.

"Anak terkutuk, bahkan ketika aku dilahirkan dalam kehidupan kedua ini istilah tersebut masih terus mengikutiku," Gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, jemari tangan kanannya meraba sebuah tanda yang ada di lengan kirinya secara perlahan dan ia pun langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sihir yang bergejolak hebat mulai menyelimutinya. "Takdir, betapa aku benci dengan nama itu."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Seijuurou langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dari dalam lemarinya sebelum mengenakannya, menutupi pakaian yang Seijuurou kenakan serta sosoknya. Balutan warna hitam tersebut benar-benar menenggalamkan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat, tapi di balik semuanya ia masihlah Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat dua buah tongkat sihir kembar miliknya tergeletak dengana manis di atas meja belajarnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Seijuurou pun mengambil kedua benda itu sebelum menyelipkannya ke dalam jubah yang ia kenakan, menyembunyikan dua buah tongkat sihir yang tergolong kembar dari mata dunia.

Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu pelan dan nyaris tidak bersuara, Seijuurou menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di kamar tersebut, ia mendorong kacanya perlahan sampai terbuka, membiarkan udara malam masuk ke dalam kamar dan menciptakan sensasi dingin ketika kulit Seijuurou bersentuhan langsung dengannya.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu," gumam Seijuurou pelan sebelum ia melompat dari atas jendela dan mendarat dengan begitu mulus di atas tanah, padahal letak kamar mereka berdua berada di atas lantai dua yang cukup tinggi. Sesaat setelah Seijuurou pergi, jendela yang terbuka itu pun langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Ruangan kamar yang gelap itu kembali lenggang, begitu tenang dan seperti tidak ada penghuninya kalau bukan deru nafas halus dari Tetsuya yang masih tertidur. Anak itu masih terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, seperti tidak ada yang mengganggu acara tidurnya meski sang kakak sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Petir yang menggelegar di malam yang tenang itu terasa tidak normal, bahkan tidak ada angin maupun hujan dan suara petir langsung menggelegar di ufuk langit utara adalah sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik, sebuah pertanda kalau akan ada kematian yang mendekat.

Manor besar itu terlihat begitu gelap, bahkan terkesan tidak ada penghuninya meskipun hal itu tidak benar. Tidak, manor besar itu sebenarnya dihuni oleh dua puluh pelayan yang siap melayani sang tuan rumah yang terdiri dari tiga orang anggota keluarga. Manor itu adalah milik dari keluarga Akashi, hanya saja bukanlah keluarga Akashi dari garis keturunan utama yang merupakan pemimpin dari klan tersebut.

Manor tersebut adalah milik dari Akashi Reiji, kakak dari Akashi Seishirou yang merupakan kepala keluarga utama Akashi dan juga paman dari si kembar Akashi yang sangat terkenal itu. Suasana manor yang begitu lenggang tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak normal, bahkan listrik yang mengalir di sana tiba-tiba padam begitu saja tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua penghuni manor tersebut tengah tertidur pulas.

Pelindung sihir yang terpasang menyelimuti manor Akashi tiba-tiba saja langsung pudar, bahkan gelembung sihir yang terpasang di sana seperti sengaja untuk memberikan jalan bagi sesosok manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam untuk memasuki kediaman Akashi Reiji. Rasanya begitu mencekam bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin menambah tegang suasana yang ada di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu, hal ini dikarenakan sebagian wajah dari sang sosok misterius tersebut tertutup oleh kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, namun ada satu hal yang ganjil dari sosok itu selain auranya serta gerak-geriknya yang begitu cekatan. Dua pasang mata yang berwarna keemasan dan terlihat tidak normal itu penuh akan sihir yang menyelimutinya, hanya saja keberadaannya lebih mirip dengan hantu.

Seijuurou menatap dua pintu besar berornamen khas dari arsitektur Jerman kuno itu dalam diam, serahkan saja pada bibinya yang sangat terobsesi akan negara tempat ia dibesarkan sehingga untuk hiasan sekecil apapun ia akan memilih arsitektur model Jerman, Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu namun pada saat yang sama ia pun merasa tidak peduli. Sebuah senyuman kalem nan dingin pun terulas di wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah itu tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tenang, bahkan dari raut wajahnya yang dingin dan sepasang mata emas yang ia miliki pun orang akan tahu kalau Seijuurou tengah marah, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang marah pun patut untuk dihindari sebelum ia menumpahkan darah di tempatnya berpijak.

"Paman mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi kepala keluarga utama Akashi, tapi pelindung sihir yang ia ciptakan tidaklah lebih dari permaianan anak-anak saja. Begitu mudah untuk dipatahkan," gumam Seijuurou, nadanya mengandung penuh rasa humor gelap yang tersembunyi di sana.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping dan berhasil mematahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di ambang pintu, membuat sepasang pintu yang berukuran raksasa tersebut terbuka dengan mulus di hadapannya, mempersilakan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan begitu remaja itu masuk ke dalam rumah pamannya, kedua pintu raksasa itu langsung tertutup dengan mulus tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Kalau di bagian luar saja keadaan sudah begitu gelap dan mencekam, di bagian dalamnya pun aura sihir yang menyelimuti rumah itu langsung menggila sejak kehadiran Seijuurou memasukinya, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _squib _pun mereka akan merasakan hal itu dengan jelas. Seijuurou menoleh ke arah kanan saat ia telah berada di koridor utama di mana banyak foto keluarga digantung di sana. Seijuurou menatap foto keluarga itu dengan senyuman dingin yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya semakin berkilat layaknya api yang membara saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang paman.

Akashi Reiji terlihat begitu angkuh dengan raut wajah dingin dan rambut berwarna merah tua, seperti anggota keluarga Akashi lainnya, Reiji terlihat sangat tampan meskipun tidak memiliki begitu banyak karisma seperti ayah Seijuurou. Tatapannya beranjak dari pamannya ke arah sang isteri yang duduk di samping Reiji. Bibinya adalah Akashi Hikari, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan kulit yang pucat, bisa dikatakan kalau wanita itu mirip seperti seorang model. Tapi kecantikan yang wanita ini miliki benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebusukan yang ia miliki.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari kedua tongkat sihirnya, ia memegangnya dengan erat.

"_Ignis avirto,"_ gumam Seijuurou sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke arah horizontal.

Lambaian tongkat sihir itu membuat sebuah api berwarna putih keperakan muncul dari bawah bingkai foto, api yang berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba langsung membesar dan melahap habis foto keluarga yang terlihat begitu manis tersebut, namun sang api pun tidak berhenti di sana. Api keperakan yang Seijuurou ciptakan langsung merambat ke penjuru arah, melahap apapun yang ia lewati dengan mudahnya dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Dan untuk permainan awalnya… _Bombarda levirna,_"

Petir yang berwarna keemasan langsung muncul dari langit, menyambar rumah besar itu dengan suara yang begitu keras dan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu sang paman dan keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam jerat permainan yang telah ia ciptakan.

Teriakan demi teriakan dari para pelayang pun langsung terdengar merdu di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan petir yang Seijuurou ciptakan tadi bisa dipastikan telah menghancurkan seperempat bagian dari rumah besar tersebut. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat, penantian yang Seijuurou lakukan itu pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil sebab dalam detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang begitu tidak asing dengannya muncul, dan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun langsung melesat ke arah Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter itu milik J.K Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, slash, incest, twin!Akakuro, violence, blood, character death, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, adventure

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

**Keterangan:**

_Ancestor: _orang yang memulai sebuah dinasti atau klan, pendiri dari sebuah keluarga penyihir

* * *

**OUR BOND**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan**

Petir yang menggelegar di malam yang tenang itu terasa tidak normal, bahkan tidak ada angin maupun hujan namun suara petir langsung menggelegar di ufuk langit utara, menurut orang hal seperti itu adalah sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik, sebuah pertanda kalau akan ada kematian yang mendekat.

Manor besar itu terlihat begitu gelap, bahkan terkesan tidak ada penghuninya meskipun hal itu tidak benar. Tidak, manor besar itu sebenarnya dihuni oleh dua puluh pelayan yang siap melayani sang tuan rumah yang terdiri dari tiga orang anggota keluarga di sana. Manor itu adalah milik dari keluarga Akashi, hanya saja bukanlah keluarga Akashi dari garis keturunan utama yang merupakan pemimpin dari klan tersebut.

Manor tersebut adalah milik dari Akashi Reiji, kakak dari Akashi Seishirou yang merupakan kepala keluarga utama Akashi dan juga paman dari si kembar Akashi yang sangat terkenal itu. Suasana manor yang begitu lenggang tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak normal, bahkan listrik yang mengalir di sana pun tiba-tiba padam begitu saja tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, namun padamnya aliran tersebut tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua penghuni manor tersebut tengah tertidur pulas. Meskipun suara petir di luar menggelegar begitu dahsyatnya, mereka tidak ada yang terbangun, seolah-olah pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang sudah sering terjadi.

Pelindung sihir yang terpasang menyelimuti manor Akashi tiba-tiba saja langsung pudar, bahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di sana seperti sengaja memberikan jalan bagi sesosok manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Akashi Reiji. Rasanya begitu mencekam bagi siapa saja yang melihat sosok itu, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin menambah tegangnya suasana yang ada di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu, hal ini dikarenakan sebagian wajah dari sang sosok misterius tersebut tertutup oleh kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, namun ada satu hal yang ganjil dari sosok itu selain auranya serta gerak-geriknya yang begitu cekatan. Dua pasang mata yang berwarna keemasan dan terlihat tidak normal itu penuh akan sihir yang menyelimutinya, hanya saja keberadaannya lebih mirip dengan hantu.

Seijuurou menatap dua pintu besar berornamen khas arsitektur Jerman kuno itu dalam diam, serahkan saja pada bibinya yang sangat terobsesi akan negara tempat ia dibesarkan sehingga untuk hiasan sekecil apapun ia akan memilih arsitektur model Jerman, Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu namun pada saat yang sama ia pun merasa tidak peduli. Sebuah senyuman kalem nan dingin pun terulas singkat di wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah itu tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tenang, bahkan dari raut wajahnya yang dingin dan sepasang mata emas yang ia miliki pun orang akan tahu kalau Seijuurou tengah marah, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang marah pun patut untuk dihindari sebelum ia menumpahkan darah di tempatnya berpijak.

"Paman mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi kepala keluarga utama Akashi, tapi pelindung sihir yang ia ciptakan tidaklah lebih dari permaianan anak-anak saja. Begitu mudah untuk dipatahkan," gumam Seijuurou, nadanya mengandung penuh rasa humor gelap yang tersembunyi di sana. "Bahkan sihir yang terpasang pun membiarkanku masuk begitu saja. Menyedihkan."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping dan berhasil mematahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di ambang pintu, membuat sepasang pintu yang berukuran raksasa tersebut terbuka dengan mulus di hadapannya, mempersilakan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan begitu remaja itu masuk ke dalam rumah pamannya, kedua pintu raksasa itu langsung tertutup dengan mulus tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Kalau di bagian luar saja keadaan sudah begitu gelap dan mencekam, di bagian dalamnya pun aura sihir yang menyelimuti rumah itu langsung menggila sejak kehadiran Seijuurou di sana, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _squib _pun mereka akan merasakan hal itu dengan jelas. Remaja berambut merah itu mendengus kecil, ia menikmati sensasi sihir liar yang menjilati tubuhnya, rasanya seperti kembali ke tempat di mana Seijuurou berasal, dan itu jauh lebih nyaman daripada merasakan sihir yang terkekang oleh suatu segel seperti yang sering ia rasakan di Teiko, sekolah sihir di wilayah Jepang dan merupakan sekolahnya.

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah kanan saat ia telah berada di koridor utama di mana banyak foto keluarga digantung di sana, ia menatap foto keluarga itu dengan senyuman dingin yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya semakin berkilat layaknya api yang membara saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang paman.

Akashi Reiji terlihat begitu angkuh dengan raut wajah dingin dan rambut berwarna merah tua, seperti anggota keluarga Akashi lainnya, Reiji terlihat sangat tampan meskipun tidak memiliki begitu banyak karisma seperti ayah Seijuurou. Tatapannya beranjak dari pamannya ke arah sang isteri yang duduk di samping Reiji. Bibinya adalah Akashi Hikari, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan kulit yang pucat, bisa dikatakan kalau wanita itu mirip seperti seorang model. Tapi kecantikan yang wanita ini miliki benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebusukan yang ia miliki. Ah… bila dibandingkan dengan Akashi Tetsuna, ibunda tercinta dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, maka wanita yang ada di dalam bingkai foto ini bukanlah apa-apa. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kecantikan Tetsuna sangat melegenda, tidak heran kalau sang ayah langsung jatuh hati pada wanita berhati lembut itu dalam pandangan pertama. Dan kecantikan dari Tetsuna itu diwarisi oleh Tetsuya, Seijuurou benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki adik kecilnya tersebut dan ia pun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, termasuk kedua orangtuanya, merebut Tetsuya dari tangannya. Tidak, Akashi Tetsuya adalah milik dari Seijuurou seorang, dan hal itu adalah mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil, ia pun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari potret keluarga yang terlihat begitu dingin tersebut sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari kedua tongkat sihirnya, ia memegang benda itu dengan erat.

"_Ignis avirto,"_ gumam Seijuurou sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke arah horizontal lalu mengacungkan ujungnya ke arah potret keluarga tersebut.

Lambaian tongkat sihir itu membuat sebuah api berwarna putih keperakan muncul dari bawah bingkai foto, api yang berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba langsung membesar dan melahap habis foto keluarga yang terlihat begitu manis tersebut, namun sang api pun tidak berhenti di sana. Api keperakan yang Seijuurou ciptakan langsung merambat ke penjuru arah, melahap apapun yang ia lewati dengan mudahnya dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Dan untuk permainan awalnya… _Bombarda levirna,_"

Petir yang berwarna keemasan langsung muncul dari langit, menyambar rumah besar itu dengan suara yang begitu keras dan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu sang paman dan keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam jerat permainan yang telah ia ciptakan.

Teriakan demi teriakan dari para pelayang pun langsung terdengar merdu di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan petir yang Seijuurou ciptakan tadi bisa dipastikan telah menghancurkan seperempat bagian dari rumah besar tersebut. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat, penantian yang Seijuurou lakukan itu pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil sebab dalam detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang begitu tidak asing dengannya muncul, dan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun langsung melesat ke arah Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

Tempat itu awalnya berdiri dengan begitu megah, dengan model bangunan yang berkelas tinggi dan beberapa hiasan yang biasa ditemui pada rumah seorang bangsawan yang kaya, namun kini rumah itu tidak lebih dari puing-puing bangunan belaka setelah sebuah bunga api abadi yang berwarna silver terus merambat ke penjuru ruangan, dan api itu pun tidak langsung padam meski telah diguyur oleh air maupun dipadamkan oleh sihir yang mampu memadamkan api. Sedikit demi sedikit api yang Seijuurou ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu memakan apapun yang dilewatinya, tidak peduli apakah itu benda mati maupun benda yang bernyawa, benda itu terus memakan apapun sampai tidak meninggalkan bekas kecuali kehancuran belaka. _Ignis avirto, _mantra untuk memanggil api abadi itu adalah tipe sihir tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa dipelajari oleh sembarang orang, hanya mereka yang telah menguasai _nature magic_ dan _pure magic-_lah yang mampu memanggil api hidup seperti itu ke dunia, dan api tersebut hanya bisa dipadamkan oleh sang pemanggil sihir sendiri atau _Water Mage_ yang telah berada dalam level tinggi.

Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan wajahnya saat bola sihir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, dalam sapuan singkat menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong itu Seijuurou menangkis serangan yang melesat ke arahnya tersebut, membuat bola sihir yang penuh akan energi berbelok arah dan menghancurkan koridor sisi kanan yang ada di dekatnya. Bunyi bedebum yang sangat keras pun terdengar layaknya ledakan sebuah bom besar, dan asap yang muncul akibat hantaman bola energi dengan tembok pun tidak terelakkan lagi kemunculannya, dalam hitungan detik saja asap itu menghalangi pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, memenuhi ruangan yang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi.

Seijuurou menoleh ke samping untuk melihat lubang besar yang menganga berada di sana, tidak sekalipun ia mempedulikan apabila tempat itu hancur secara tiba-tiba, dan serangan yang cukup kuat dari pamannya adalah pembukaan yang sangat menarik bagi sang pewaris tampuk kekuasaan keluarga Akashi tersebut. Kedua mata Seijuurou yang masih berwarna keemasan itu menangkap sosok yang tidak lain adalah sosok pamannya melesat ke arahnya dalam kepulan asap, dengan reflek yang sangat gesit pemuda berambut merah darah itu melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter dan lalu menghindari serangan demi serangan yang Reiji berikan padanya. _Crucio _adalah satu dari tiga mantra tidak termaafkan dalam cabang sihir gelap yang tergolong ringan, dan bila sihir itu mengenai seseorang pasti orang itu akan mengalami rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Dan sihir itulah yang Reiji lemparkan padanyanya.

Seijuurou terus menghindar, jubahnya yang berwarna hitam itu semakin mempersulit penglihatan Reiji untuk mengenai Seijuurou di dalam malam yang pekat seperti ini, tidak lupa dengan asap tebal yang masih menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Seijuurou membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat lutut kanannya bertemu dengan lantai saat cahaya merah dari sihir _Cruciatus _yang pamannya lemparkan melesat dari arah atas. Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, dengan cepat ia meraih satu dari tongkat sihirnya yang berada di dalam sakunya sebelum mengarahkan ujung tongkat itu untuk bertemu dengan cahaya merah itu.

"_Abselbd," _gumam Seijuurou, ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang cukup hebat menjalari tangan kanannya saat cahaya merah itu diserap oleh ujung tongkat Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat. Ia memutar tongkat itu sebanyak dua kali ke arah vertikal sebelum melemparkan sihir yang ia serap ke arah pamannya, membentuk beberapa anak panah kecil yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. _"Imort!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _Teriak pamannya sambil mengacukan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke depan, membentuk sebuah pertahanan sehingga anak panah yang berupa _Cruciatus _miliknya tadi menghantam tembok merah yang ia ciptakan dengan cepat, menghindarkan dirinya dari luka parah akibat serangan yang Seijuurou berikan.

Gerakan itu tentu saja sudah Seijuurou prediksi sebelumnya, sihir kecil yang ia lempar tadi tidak lebih adalah pengalih perhatian saja sebelum apa yang besar pun muncul. Seijuurou memukulkan telapak tangan kirinya pada dinding yang masih berdiri kokoh di sampingnya, ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang lalu beberapa langkah lagi. Semakin Seijuurou melangkah ke belakang, dinding bangunan yang ia sentuh tadi berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat seperti sebuah bayangan yang tidak memiliki batas.

"Itu hanyalah permulaan, paman," gumam Seijuurou.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI, SEIJUUROU!" Teriak Reiji, nada yang ia pergunakan menandakan kalau ia sangat marah namun juga bingung.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bayangan yang semakin pekat itu berkumpul sebelum merangkak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou dari bawah, membuat tubuhnya terselimuti oleh jubah bayangan.

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh, Akashi Reiji, bukankah ini yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Berduel denganku sampai kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri?" ujar Seijuurou.

Reiji memicingkan kedua matanya ketika menatap sosok Seijuurou, sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Heh, jadi kau mau mengirimkan nyawa terkutukmu itu untuk kuhabisi, Seijuurou? Bagus, aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Kau akan aku bunuh di sini juga sebelum kuremukkan adikmu yang tidak berguna itu, _Anak Terkutuk!"_

Reiji mengutuk keponakannya itu dengan cukup keras, kedua matanya fokus pada bayangan hitam yang menjalari tubuh Seijuurou. Seumur hidupnya ini Reiji belum pernah melihat seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan bayangan seperti yang Seijuurou lakukan, terlihat dengan jelas kalau bayangan tersebut seperti menuruti perintah Seijuurou begitu ia dimunculkan dalam muka bumi. Ada beberapa pertanyaan singkat yang muncul di dalam benak Reiji, salah satunya adalah mengenai sihir yang Seijuurou lakukan, mengendalikan bayangan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari oleh penyihir, mengendalikan sebuah elemen seperti bayangan itu lebih mirip seperti kemampuan dari seorang _Mage _ketimbang penyihir_, _tapi… tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Seijuurou adalah seorang _Mage_? Itu terdengar mustahil bagi seorang anak kecil seperti keponakannya itu untuk mencapai level tinggi yang bahkan tidak mampu didapatkan oleh penyihir level tinggi.

Melihat sebersit warna emas dari sepasang mata milik Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya itu langsung membuat kedua mata Reiji melebar. Keponakannya itu harusnya memiliki sepasang mata heterokrom merah dan emas, namun yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah mata heterokrom yang ia lihat, melainkan sepasang mata yang berwarna keemasan.

Mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah Seijuurou, Reiji langsung mendelik dengan kejam pada sosok itu.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Teriak Reiji, tidak mungkin sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah 'dia' kan?

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, dari tempatnya berdiri itu ia menujuk ke arah pamannya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan saat itu pula bayangan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya langsung berpencar sebelum detik kemudian menuju ke arah sang paman, membentuk jaring-jaring hitam yang siap memerangkap mangsanya.

"Kenapa, paman? Apa kau tidak mengenali keponakanmu sendiri?" Alih-alih dari menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Reiji, Seijuurou malah melemparkan satu pertanyaan yang begitu mencemooh.

Kedua mata Reiji langsung menyipit, namun begitu melihat serangan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou ia langsung menghindari semua itu dengan gesitnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggumamkan _'Leversa' _untuk membuat sebuah dinding pelindung dari cahaya untuk menangkap bayangan-bayangan yang dilemparkan oleh Seijuurou tersebut, sayangnya begitu bayangan itu tertangkap, yang lainnya langsung muncul dan membebaskan yang tertangkap tersebut sebelum mereka kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Sial.." umpat Reiji, ia melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter untuk menghindari salah satu dari bayangan Seijuurou yang berbentuk anak panah itu. Sayangnya begitu ia mundur ke belakang, Reiji tidak menyadari kalau pijakannya itu sudah berlapis dengan bayangan yang sudah menantinya dan siap untuk memerangkapnya. Sehingga begitu ia memijak bayangan itu, kakinya pun langsung terbelit dengan begitu erat oleh sang bayangan dan langsung menjalari tubuhnya.

Reiji berteriak cukup keras, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan ia bisa mendapati kulitnya melepuh begitu sang bayangan menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu erat.

Seringai kecil pun muncul di wajah Seijuurou ketika ia mendengar pamannya mengerang kesakitan, ia lupa memberi tahu pamannya kalau bayangan itu telah ia lapisi pula dengan senyawa asam yang mampu melepuhkan apa saja yang Seijuurou inginkan. Meskipun eksperimen dengan menggabungkan elemen bayangan dan asam kuat adalah hal yang baru bagi Seijuurou, tapi hasilnya pun cukup memuaskan bila melihat kulit pamannya langsung melepuh begitu bayangan Seijuurou melapisi tubuh pamannya yang tengah memberontak itu. Harusnya Reiji berterima kasih pada Seijuurou yang telah memilihnya sebagai kelinci percobaan, bukannya berteriak seperti itu.

"Percuma, mau melepaskan diri pun kau tidak akan bisa, hanya aku yang bisa memerintah bayanganku sendiri, Paman Reiji," ujar Seijuurou, ia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya sebelum dirinya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, menghampiri sang paman.

Tatapan Seijuurou begitu lurus dan dingin, sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan sebuah kehangatan di balik pendar dari mata keemasan itu. Bahkan ketika Reiji ditatap langsung oleh kedua mata itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan sementara sihirnya mulai melemah, bahkan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya yang melepuh itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sensasi ditatap oleh kedua mata terkutuk tersebut.

"Kau tahu, paman, aku benci untuk membunuh anggota keluargaku sendiri," gumam Seijuurou saat ia berada tepat di hadapan Reiji, senyuman dinginnya masih terukir dengan jelas di wajah tampan milik pemuda itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan telur busuk dalam keluarga, bukan? Apa kata leluhur kita nanti kalau mereka tahu ada telur busuk di dalam keluarga? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, bukan? Apalagi telur busuk itu sudah berani-beraninya menghina Tetsuya-ku tercinta."

Begitu kata 'Tetsuya' melesat keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, senyuman di wajah tampan itu memudar untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran di tubuh Reiji, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Seijuurou, ia lebih mirip dengan seorang psikopat yang harusnya dikurung di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ah… haruskah aku memotong lidahmu, paman? Atau mungkin menjahit bibirmu agar kau tidak akan mengolok-olok Tetsuya-ku lagi?" Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu seolah-olah ia tengah membicarakan keadaan cuaca hari ini dengan sahabat dekatnya.

Leher Reiji terasa tercekat, sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak dan memaki-maki Seijuurou atau makhluk gila yang ada di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena tiba-tiba Seijuurou melingkarkan telapak tangan kanannya di lehernya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Sangat tidak sopan," gumam Seijuurou, ia semakin mempererat genggamannya pada leher sang paman, membuatnya tercekik. "Apakah kakek dan nenek tidak pernah mengajarkan pada paman kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan? Atau mungkin paman yang tidak mendengarkan nasehat mereka? Dan atau mungkin paman terlalu menghemat pita suara paman?"

Reiji tetap tidak menjawab, bukan karena ia tidak ingin namun karena ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Seijuurou mencekiknya dengan erat. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar ketika sebuah teriakan pilu dari istrinya pun terdengar dan kemudian disusul oleh anaknya, teriakan meminta tolong sebelum menjadi teriakan yang histeris dan pilu, satu menit kemudian keadaan rumah itu kembali sepi. Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan pada mereka?

Serasa tahu dengan apa yang tengah Reiji pikirkan, Seijuurou pun menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan paman kesepian di neraka sendirian 'kan? Oleh karena itu aku 'meminta' mereka untuk menemani paman di sana. Jangan khawatir, paman Reiji," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum dinginnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, paman? Kalau tidak suka, ayo jawab!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari Reiji, laki-laki paruh baya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka lepuh serta dibelit oleh bayangan milik Seijuurou itu ingin memberontak, namun semakin kuat ia memberontak maka semakin kuat pula bayangan itu melilitnya sampai membuat beberapa tulangnya itu serasa remuk.

Kedua mata emas milik Seijuurou menatap kondisi Reiji dengan suka cita, bahkan senyumannya itu berganti menjadi seringai. Tangan kiri pemuda itu menengadah ke atas untuk beberapa saat. Begitu tangan kiri pemuda itu terbuka, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun muncul di sana dan ketika cahaya tersebut memudar, sebuah belati yang sangat tajam pun tertinggal di tangan Seijuurou.

"Kau mengecewakanku paman, membosankan. Kau terlalu banyak berkoar-koar mengenai aku dan Tetsuya sebagai anak terkutuk serta menghina kedua orangtuaku. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu adalah ucapan kosong, Akashi Reiji," suara Seijuurou berubah begitu dingin layaknya es abadi yang tidak mampu mencair. Kali ini tidak ada nada permainan yang ada di sana, namun sebuah keseriusan yang telak. "Perlu kau ketahui, Reiji, Tetsuya bukanlah anak terkutuk meskipun ia tidak memiliki sihir dan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yang perlu kau waspadai adalah kakak kembarnya yang merupakan anak terkutuk sebenarnya, dan dia sangat marah ketika adik kesayangannya dihina seperti itu."

Tanpa menunggu Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai tuntas, pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengayunkan belatinya ke depan dan menusukkannya ke leher Reiji tepat di mana pita suara laki-laki itu berada. Tusukan yang bersih dan cepat itu membuat darah yang keluar langsung berhamburan, bahkan sisanya langsung mengenai wajah Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya, mewarnai kulit putihnya dengan warna merah yang menjadi warna kesukaan Seijuurou.

"Satu lagi, Reiji. Menghina _ancestor-_mu sendiri bukanlah hal yang bijak," kata Seijuurou perlahan. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Akashi Reiji."

Dan setelah Seijuurou menarik belatinya yang sekarang ini sudah bersimbah darah, bayangan yang masih membelit tubuh berdarah Reiji langsung menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki tersebut sampai tidak terlihat sebelum meremukkannya seperti meremukkan sebuah kue kering yang tidak berguna.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"Menyalahgunakan level kekuasaanmu sebagai _Shadow Mage _rupanya." Ujar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan saking familiarnya itu Seijuurou tidak perlu mengalihkan tatapannya dari danau jernih yang tengah ia tatap saat itu.

Seijuurou menatap sang rembulan yang tergantung di atas langit untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia membiarkan senyuman tipis itu muncul di wajahnya. Rasanya ia begitu damai, meskipun malam ini ia telah membunuh lebih dari 20 orang yang menghuni rumah pamannya sendiri sebelum meluluh lantahkan bangunan itu. Pemuda itu menurunkan kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, membiarkan angin malam membelai helaian demi helaian dari rambut merah darahnya, menerbangkan semua emosi yang Seijuurou miliki.

"Shintarou, kau datang rupanya," ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang, kedua mata heterokrom miliknya itu beralih dari bayangan bulan untuk kembali menatap pantulan bayangan miliknya yang terbentuk pada air danau yang begitu jernih tersebut.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan tinggi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi tersebut hanya mendengus kecil sebagai jawabannya. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menurunkan kerudung jubah hijau gelap yang ia kenakan, membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang, _nanodayo? _Kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu sekarang tanpa ada pengecualian, dan tidak kusangka kau melakukan pembunuhan itu, Akashi, pada keluarga pamanmu sendiri."

"Itu hanya pelajaran bagi mereka, Shintarou, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun membuat Tetsuya sedih."

Midorima memutar kedua bola matanya dari balik kacamatanya begitu mendengar perkataan Seijuurou, obsesi Seijuurou kepada sang adik itu memang tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi atau mungkin dikatakan sehat, dan istilah cocok untuk menggambarkan hal itu adalah 'mutlak dan tidak terbantahkan'.

"Jadi kau membunuh keluarga Akashi Reiji karena mereka menghina adikmu. Kau benar-benar kakak yang perhatian, Akashi," kata Midorima dengan nada sarkatis yang begitu kental di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih akan ucapanmu itu, Shintarou," ujar Seijuurou, ia membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ini ia bisa menatap rekannya dengan jelas.

Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat begitu misterius dengan balutan jubah penyihir berwarna hitam yang saat ini ia kenakan, tidak lupa dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang menggantung di atas langit itu membuat sosok Seijuurou mirip sekali dengan sosok dari seorang pangeran kegelapan yang ada di dalam buku cerita. Dan aura yang menyelimuti Seijuurou seperti jubah kedua itu mampu memberitahukan siapapun kalau Seijuurou adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya/

"Terlebih, aku tidak membutuhkan keturunan busuk seperti Reiji, Shintarou. Entah dosa apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu sampai keturunanku sendiri seperti itu," ujar Seijuurou lagi, kedua kakinya beranjak dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi danau untuk menghampiri Midorima.

Midorima berdecak kecil, "Haruskah aku ingatkan kalau kau memiliki dosa yang sangat besar di kehidupan pertamamu, Akashi, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah dimaafkan olehnya,"

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan itu." Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Midorima. "Jadi… apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan benda itu, Shintarou?"

Aura yang menyelimuti mereka berdua pun kini menjadi lebih tegang ketika dua pasang entitas yang berbeda tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin pun terasa semakin dingin ketika sihir dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou bersatu dengan salah satu elemen sihir tersebut, bahkan karena semakin mencekamnya suasana di sana, jangkrik yang sedari tadi berbunyi sebagai musik malam langsung berhenti dan mereka pun memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Tatapan mata heterokrom itu tetap mengarah kepada Midorima tanpa henti, keduanya begitu dingin dan tidak mengutarakan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Selama satu menit penuh kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu saling memandang dan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain dalam diam, namun suasana itu berangsur-angsur pulih ketika Midorima menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hadapan Seijuurou.

Pemuda berambut hijau emerald tersebut berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou dengan lutut kirinya menyentuh tanah sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Apa yang dilakukan Midorima itu sangat mirip seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan yang bertemu dengan raja mereka, berlutut di hadapan sang raja sebagai tanda hormat, namun dalam kasus ini bukanlah raja yang Midorima temui, namun seorang kaisar yang sangat kuat dan mematikan.

"Seperti yang kau kira, _Milord," _ujar Midorima dengan nada sopan, membuat seringai kecil yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou mengembang dengan lebar. "Aku berhasil menemukannya."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Author: Sky


End file.
